lucifer_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
A Warlock is a male who is born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft). While many warlocks are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers The basic powers of every warlock include: *Spell Casting: The Power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. *Channeling: The Power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *Potion Brewing: The Power to brew and concoct potions,remedies,and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers *Telekinesis:The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. *Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. *Elemental Control:The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *Clairvoyance: The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. *Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. *Psychometry: The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. Uncommon Powers *Astral Projection: The power to separate from ones body and project the mind to another location. *Telepathy:The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. *Teleportation: The power to instantaneously travel from one point to another. Possession: The power to jump ones spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. *Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. *Dream Manipulation:The power to control people's dreams through spells. *Resurrection:The power to bring someone or something back from the dead. Weaknesses *Disbelief:The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *Distraction: Denying a warlock from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. *Interruption:Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, warlocks are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *Emotions: A warlock's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Malachai Parker's strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a warlock's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *Hunters Blood: A supernatural hunters blood can suppress all magic of a witch when consumed, as well as prevent magic from working on said witch, as seen when the Armory could not perform a locator spell on Chazarrae Morningstar. Prolonged ingestion is toxic, and ultimately leads to the death of the witch. Once black scabs start appearing on their body, the infected witches have less than a week of life, similar to how Vampires react to Werewolf Toxin. There is no known cure to combat this disease. *Magic: warlocks are highly allergic to Siphoners. Mutant witches/warlocks that don't have magic of their own, but who can suck the magic out of a witch or warlock. Known Warlocks *Lucifer Morningstar *Chazarrae Morningstar *Magnus Morningstar